


萬聖節之夢

by Cat0nline



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat0nline/pseuds/Cat0nline
Summary: 萬聖節臨時亂寫~前提是雙璧相擊時米達麥亞倒去了羅嚴塔爾那邊，佔據海尼森一起養菲利克斯寶寶~寶寶的生母掛了！OOC20200102更新新年賀文「冬霄」
Relationships: Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“父親，父親，今年可以一起過萬聖節了嗎？”剛過六歲的菲利克斯-奧斯卡-米達麥亞站在自由行星同盟軍事委員會秘書長奧斯卡-馮-羅嚴塔爾的椅子邊上，小心翼翼地問。  
在他背後，瑞肯道夫准將的臉上有著類似的神情，緊張、期待。  
“萬聖節？無聊的節日。你爸爸説什麽？”  
菲利克斯快哭了，他深吸一口氣，他很怕父親，儘管從未被父親責駡或者打過屁股，他還是覺得父親不喜歡他。至少，不如喜歡爸爸那麽喜歡他。  
“爸爸説讓我來找您。”  
羅嚴塔爾點點頭，算是答應了兒子的要求。  
“謝謝父親。”小男孩勉强擠了個笑容，跟父親鞠躬，后退一步，轉身要走。  
“菲利克斯？”他身後傳來羅嚴塔爾沒什麽感情的呼喚，“如果怕得厲害，就不要笑。”  
小男孩沒再説話，他牽起瑞肯道夫准將伸過來的手，兩人小步離開辦公室。他們下了樓，來到委員會大樓旁邊的噴泉花園裏，看著花園噴泉變幻的水景，又有水聲掩蓋，總算放下心防的菲利克斯撲進瑞肯道夫懷裏，小聲地哭起來。  
“瑞肯道夫叔叔，菲利怕怕。父親，父親好嚇人——”  
瑞肯道夫長嘆一聲，他不動聲色地按了給阿姆斯道爾夫的“寶寶求救訊號”，同時蹲下，抱起這個身世堪稱亂七八糟，性格敏感又格外聰明的小孩。  
瑞肯道夫跟隨長官的時間在諸位將官中是最早的，他以中尉的身份擔任羅嚴塔爾的副官時還是個剛從軍校畢業沒幾年，被認爲入錯行的笨蛋。在早期不斷挨駡的瑞肯道夫幸運地沒有被長官放棄，只是要他不要重複犯同樣的錯誤和加倍努力。慢慢地，他在事務處理方面的才能終於發揮出來，甚至連最沒希望的指揮能力都因爲“狐假虎威”的緣故有了一點樣子。要説羅嚴塔爾是個徹頭徹尾苛刻待人的混蛋，他的副官絕對不承認。  
這不等於羅嚴塔爾可以并且願意處理任何事。

菲利克斯是利典拉德家族的女人在惡意誘惑羅嚴塔爾時的意外產物，這孩子的存在否定了元帥親口對他摯愛的米達麥亞的保證——只會毀在劍上，而不會毀在女人的手上。  
“你明明就是既毀在劍上，也毀在女人手上！”  
原本帶領大軍討伐羅嚴塔爾的米達麥亞，在雙方艦隊開火前幾分鐘突然發表聲明臨陣倒戈。帝國雙璧合兵令同盟和新帝國的軍政發生劇烈震動。在米達麥亞發佈涉及羅嚴塔爾元帥「叛亂」一事之聲明後，原本就對所謂「叛亂」滿懷狐疑，並無自信與帝國雙璧的諸將只得暫停進攻態勢，讓米達麥亞、羅嚴塔爾有喘息與固守伊謝爾倫要塞的敏茲、想要借道伊謝爾倫迴廊「討逆」的梅克林格進行會談。最終，他們平定局勢，和原同盟政府簽訂協約，任由新帝國政事動盪。  
米達麥亞轉回頭做的第一件事就是揪出藏匿的克勞希女士，奪走缺乏良好照顧的嬰兒，爲自己清白的履歷上寫下留下唯一血腥的污點——他殺了艾爾芙利德-馮-克勞希。踩著滿地鮮血，他憤怒地對聞風趕來的羅嚴塔爾吼出這句話。  
在那之後，兩人就沒再分開，他們在寬鬆的同盟法律下結婚，一同撫養兒子，照顧軍政事務，和同盟少數腦筋還算清醒的領導人取得某種共識，讓原同盟自治領在新帝國皇帝忙於鎮壓内亂和挖出“陷阱”的忙碌中獲得喘息和發展的機會。  
“你想要幹什麽，羅嚴塔爾？”米達麥亞這樣問過，他看出來愛人根本不想做皇帝。  
“想退休，和你躲起來。”羅嚴塔爾回答。  
這當然是胡説八道，沒有手中的重兵也就是同盟的最强武力，他們倆活不過一個月，要麽作爲叛徒而死，要麽作爲民主之敵被討伐。

輕拍著菲利克斯的後背，瑞肯道夫神游天外，直到阿姆斯道爾夫不知道從哪裏冒出來，接過哭到渾身顫抖的寶寶，讓瑞肯道夫回去履行公務。

當天晚上，羅嚴塔爾回到他們那保安嚴密的居所之後，和米達麥亞一起坐在寶寶房的地板上和自己不喜歡的兒子談論起“萬聖節”巡游的事情來。  
“父親，我會乖。”説自己想要穿容易穿脫的小鬼裝加一頂好喜歡好喜歡的鮟鱇魚小燈頭飾，拿一個蘑菇糖果籃之後，菲利克斯保證。  
“嗯，菲利克斯確實是很努力的小孩。”他伸出一隻胳膊，把孩子攬在懷裏，“那麽，巡游是在哪裏？”  
“樓下的社區公園，父親和爸爸也去吧。”  
“嗯。”羅嚴塔爾點頭，他得命人給社區公園再做一次爆炸物盤查，順便篩選賓客。  
“爸爸，父親會穿什麽衣服？”  
“父親和爸爸跟你一樣穿小鬼裝，爸爸要戴狼帽帽，父親戴惡魔角髮箍。”米達麥亞趕緊回答。  
萬聖節巡游太容易出事，各種攻擊方式都可以以難以置信的方法僞裝，只要穿小鬼裝不露臉和軀幹，他們就都能穿加重款的防彈衣，携帶武器，最起碼可以好好保護兒子。  
“好耶！”菲利克斯終於露出符合6嵗小孩年齡的開心笑容，他蹭蹭父親，又滑出父親的臂彎抱抱爸爸，最後滾到父親脚邊乖乖坐好。  
“那麽，這件事情講完之後，寶寶可以跟爸爸説一下今天的功課嗎？父親也來聼。”  
“好！”被老師表揚課業優秀的好孩子一骨碌從地上爬起來，站在父親和爸爸的面前，有模有樣地開始復述課堂上老師講的東西。

哄睡菲利克斯，兩人來到安全、密不透風的書房，討論著同盟政治的下一步發展。現在，新帝國的局勢終於出現穩定的跡象，無論如何，必須爭取對方承認由他們控制的同盟政權是一度被獅子帝萊因哈特剿滅的原同盟的唯一合法延續者，簽訂互不侵犯協議，并且展開外交和商貿諸多内容的談判。無論是哪一方，都渴求著和平。  
“能確定羅嚴克拉姆還是新帝國的唯一統治者嗎？”米達麥亞提問。  
“他還是獲得人民和開明貴族的支持，因此掌握帝國區域最豐饒的星域。大貴族殘黨大概有十幾萬的人馬，鬼祟在伊謝爾倫要塞附近活動，艾登保羅答應會關注邊境的海盜動向。”  
“敏兹似乎最近沒什麽活躍。”  
“哪裏。”羅嚴塔爾哭笑不得，“但在大學内活躍……還是不去過多干涉。他在爲了楊讀歷史科，別無事生非吧。”  
“議長？”  
“格林希爾議長可是難得的明白人，下一届連任的呼聲極高。關於建交的事若無她的首肯，都別想和其他部門講。”  
“退伍軍人安置？”  
“卡介倫中將是難得的後勤天才，雖然他藏了點私，但還在我們容忍的範圍内，似乎——是給梅爾卡茲殘黨，你覺得有必要處理？”  
“我是想別讓他們繼續躲躲藏藏而已。這件事，你介意我出面和敏兹談談嗎？”  
“真是幫了大忙，謝謝。”説完正經事的羅嚴塔爾，也是同盟事實上的老大，轉身緊緊抱住米達麥亞。

羅嚴塔爾沒預料到萬聖節巡游竟然會是如此“亂來”的活動，大人和小孩們混在一起，以「給糖還是搗蛋」為問候語，各種在平日絕不會出現的玩笑都玩個夠。穿著小鬼斗篷的菲利克斯憑藉良好的禮貌和討喜的裝扮討到滿滿一籃糖果，他結識很多新朋友，將糖果分給他們，也懂得嘴甜地向大人們問好。還在穿著弗蘭肯斯坦衣服的皮羅伯伯慫恿下和穿大號幽靈裝的父親和爸爸、其他保安叔叔合照，每個人都笑得開懷。到了「小孩子該睡覺的」9點鐘，活動結束，社區公園才恢復平靜。  
“好重啊——”  
脫下跟挖了洞的床單沒太大區別的幽靈裝，再互相幫忙脫下裏面穿著的重型防彈衣，滿身大汗的夫夫只是在浴室裏冲了下水就倒在床上喘氣。  
“但寶寶很高興，他一直怕你。看到他會想要捉著你的鬼戲裝走，我就滿足地了不得。”  
“那是小鬼被你教育得好，我實在不知道該怎麽對他。跟我父親那樣還不如不見，若是和老家夥相反，又絕對會讓那孩子變成被溺愛造就的小混蛋。”  
“對你來説，沒有樣板還真難。這樣就好，你下次還可以問問卡介倫，對了，提前表明菲利不是小色鬼，要不然當爹的就算每年體檢低空掠過也會蹦起來。”咕噥著有點涼的米達麥亞，將壓在身下的毯子拽出來，給兩人蓋蓋好。

“就是——”  
“就是——！小孩子最麻煩了！我們就不一樣！我們最乖了，也不會學壞！”  
一男一女兩個聲音從耳邊傳來，兩人嚇了一大跳，互相看看，再轉頭，明明除了他倆就沒有外人的臥室竟然憑空多了兩個看起來頂多比菲利克斯大一兩嵗的孩子。  
“奧斯卡大人，奧斯卡大人，好久都沒來找我了呢。”癟著嘴的小男孩面露委屈的神色，小手攀上羅嚴塔爾的胳膊搖晃，“不會是不要寶寶了吧？”  
“沃沃大人，我也好想你呀，好想被您夸獎是個好孩子——沃沃……”小女孩也非常撒嬌地將頭放在米達麥亞胸口蹭，一句話沒説完，小男生就打斷她的撒嬌。  
“什麽沃沃大人？是沃夫大人啦，你果然是個除了亂跑就什麽都不懂的野孩子，連話都還講不順。”小男生撇著嘴做鬼臉，小手放開羅嚴塔爾的胳膊去扯臉頰，但還繼續搖晃著躺著的褐色頭髮男子。  
“呸咧！我就要說沃沃大人，哼，沃沃大人最好了。”女孩子越蹭越得意，最後乾脆伸出舌頭，開始要舔。  
“住手——！！”米達麥亞嚇得汗毛倒竪，“別，別，別！我結婚了！我身邊這位就是我的伴侶！我、我不是戀童癖——！”  
“沃沃大人真笨，應該是住舌才對。”儘管被小女生笑，但米達麥亞的驚呼畢竟成功轉移了她的注意力，小孩收起舌頭，用手指頭戳戳米達麥亞的腮幫子，“真軟……還好燙的……冷卻液在哪裏？沃沃大人這樣不可以，發燒啦會死了的！了不得啦沃沃大人！沃沃嗚嗚嗚嗚——”  
她説著，就仰面朝天扯起嗓子哀嚎，可怕的哭鬧聲在兩人的臥室裏震蕩，米達麥亞已經完全不明白面前的小女孩到底是什麽狀況，就算是“乾打雷不下雨”，也沒見過裝哭裝到這般境界的孩子，她真的是半點眼淚和口水都沒有流。  
“喂喂！羅嚴塔爾！你倒是幫我說——”無計可施的米達麥亞開始病急亂投醫，他轉頭想要勸伴侶説幾句，卻發現了更令人覺得可怕的圖景。  
看起來斯斯文文的小男孩，正一邊努力做著連眼珠子都挖出來的鬼臉，還能騰出兩隻手來抱著伴侶的胳膊搖晃。那孩子竟然有四隻胳膊嗎？！在米達麥亞印象中，羅嚴塔爾現在的臉色恐怕是最像他左眼的藍色的一次了！哪怕連貝奧武夫艦橋受損回港時，冲上來的羅嚴塔爾的臉色也沒這麽差過。  
“我好像幫不了你——”羅嚴塔爾虛弱地哼了幾聲，聽起來像是笑聲，“你看看這孩子，眼珠子都挖出來了還能轉來轉去，跟沒事兒一樣，更別提，那個，你幫我數數看，我怎麽覺得他的胳膊數量不對勁？”  
“奧斯卡大人不要閙，明明寶寶有八隻手，還有六隻可以亂轉的眼睛啊！那家夥是不是很吵，吵得受不了？沒關係，看我的！”停止鬼臉的男孩子低頭，張開的嘴巴裏面竟然有六張不同的小嘴，每張嘴裏面都有靈活的舌頭和小小的尖牙，唯有以驚悚形容才恰當。他説著就一把舉起羅嚴塔爾綁在頭頂，在算得上寬敞的臥室六面墻上飛跑轉圈，快到羅嚴塔爾覺得耳邊呼呼颳風，這是要準備進行曲速飛行了嗎？天哪——  
再飛下去，羅嚴塔爾就要被一個有六隻手的怪娃娃折騰暈了！  
“真是個笨蛋，你跑太慢啦！看我的，沃沃大人！我會把那個壞小子追上，打一頓之後再送您去冷卻池都來得及！沃沃大人放心——我小貝貝什麽都做得到！”  
一把抄起米達麥亞的小女孩轉轉兩隻灰色立起來的毛茸茸大耳朵，開始以更快的速度在墻上狂奔，她似乎很熟悉小男生的行動習慣，沒幾步就趕到小男生身邊，説了句“男孩子跑得比女孩子還慢，羞羞！”  
小男生眨眨眼，裂開自己詭異的嘴巴，努力扭頭的羅嚴塔爾只看到小孩噴出來一大團黑霧，將小貝貝的腦袋整個兒淹沒了。  
“奧斯卡大人，你看，小貝貝是不是很笨！明明都認識我很久了，還是搞不清楚我最愛用的把戲！”  
“哎喲，她要是給米達麥亞丟到地板上，就找你們倆算賬！頭好昏——”  
“奧斯卡大人又兇我。”小男生有點怨氣地回答，脚步一點都沒變慢，“我可從未丟下過奧斯卡大人。那姑娘雖然笨但很結實，一旦被她追上來就了不得。就算我肚子破掉，也會保護奧斯卡大人！”  
“還好我也沒讓你肚子破掉過，難道你想説，那群狡猾的大人們想要在你的肚子上開個洞，所以你來跟我告狀，托利斯坦？”  
“耶——！！！我贏了！我贏了野丫頭貝貝！奧斯卡大人説出我的名字啦！”小男生開心得一邊狂奔，還一跳老高，讓羅嚴塔爾覺得自己差不多會把脖子撞斷在吊燈上，“沒有，那些人很珍惜托托和貝貝，但托托想你——去看看托托好不好。”  
説著，小男生就扭轉脖子，整個人變成了一頭揮舞八個腕足狂奔的章魚，腕足上的吸盤是藍色和黑色，努力吸吮著羅嚴塔爾的胳膊和腦袋。在後面，已經變成叼著米達麥亞狂奔的灰狼形小貝貝發出嗚嗚的低吼衝了上來。

“貝奧武夫你能不能乖一點給我下去——”米達麥亞牙齒格格響，他自己的旗艦速度確實快，但可沒想到在實際上會如此崩潰顛簸，真是多謝艦艇的減震系統了！  
“不行，壞男生欺負我，不能示弱！讓我先把托托的小爪子咬下兩隻來給沃沃煮湯！”  
“我要是能啃得動鐵，那也見鬼啦——到那時候還真是得需要冷卻液那種東西了吧。”不抱希望地，被叼在小貝貝口中的米達麥亞評論。  
好在章魚托利斯坦并沒無限度地跑下去，他滿足於主人率先認出自己，在又一次噴了追趕上來的小貝貝滿臉黑（連帶米達麥亞一起）之後，乖乖給羅嚴塔爾放在床上。收勢不及的小貝貝，只好將叼著的米達麥亞丟到羅嚴塔爾身邊，自己蜷起來變成個毛球，拿章魚做肉墊緩衝，兩隻動物先後發出“呃噗——”的慘叫，在墻上變成叠在一起的扁片。  
在床上的人類只覺得天混地轉，他們聽到慘叫聲，卻不知道托托和貝貝到底發生了什麽事，直到章魚和狼用觸手和牙齒廝打著爬到床邊才看出來他們尚算安好。  
“呐，呐，奧斯卡大人，萬聖節真好玩。托托以後也要玩。”  
“沃沃也是，貝貝以後還會來找沃沃，好不好。”  
“你們要再這樣玩我們吃不消——如果乖乖地做個好孩子，還是好章魚，那就來吧，我拿兒子的小餅乾給你們吃。”  
“奧斯卡大人，我可不要肚子疼。”小男生乖巧地親親羅嚴塔爾的手背，“還是吃二鋰就好了。”  
“沃沃大人要記得冷卻自己啊，發燒可了不得。”小女生又蹭了米達麥亞好一會兒，才和小男生手拉手從封閉的窗戶走了出去。  
窗戶不意外地發出一聲巨響。

被這令人恐懼的聲音震蕩，米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾茫然地從床上坐起來。他們好好地在臥室裏，毯子從身上滑下來。米達麥亞拿起内綫電話，問了一句，得到各保安查哨點一切正常的答案，他又轉撥軍港雙旗艦保安組，讓他們帶足夠的人手進行地毯式搜查，務必確保旗艦安全無虞。  
“……真見鬼啊。我現在還有點想吐。”看米達麥亞放下電話，羅嚴塔爾揉揉額頭。  
“我也不知道這是什麽情況，不如就再去洗個熱熱的澡，好好睡一晚。”  
“我看也是。”發出贊同的意見，他們先後走進浴室，并沒有發現床下地毯上掉落了一枚藍色有彈性的小圓餅，和托托章魚的吸盤完全一樣。

end


	2. 「冬宵」

也許是因為萬聖節的誠摯哀求得到積極回應的緣故，當時間來到俗稱為聖誕節的冬節慶典時，努力在學校和社區做個好寶寶的菲利克斯-米達麥亞又趁下午茶時鑽到了軍事監管委員會地下供軍官小休的休息室裡。

「瑞肯道夫叔叔！阿姆斯道爾夫叔叔！」小傢伙扒在兩位元帥副官的固定座位的小茶几前，「那個，父親最近有沒有好兇好嚇人？或者很忙？」

「菲利乖，好久不見啦。怎樣？」

「我很乖喔，呐，呐，我想說——」

小傢伙壓低聲音，讓兩位准將不約而同彎腰，聽他講什麼。一陣嘁嘁喳喳的低聲之後，抬起腰來的兩個成年人都似乎犯牙痛，表情頗為複雜。

「菲利，爸爸是怎麼說的？」

「爸爸笑噴了，菲利的腦袋上全是爸爸噴出來的咖啡，爸爸欺負人。」

面前衣著整齊的漂亮小娃娃被咖啡噴到的景象顯然非常好笑，瑞肯道夫和阿姆斯道爾夫趕緊嚥下口中的飲料讓小男孩免遭同一天內的第二次咖啡攻擊，但他們也都忍不住笑了起來。

「怎麼啦——」菲利克斯-米達麥亞纖細的自尊被不懷惡意的笑聲撥動，他抿著嘴唇，臉色有點白，但除此之外，面部表情毫無變化，看起來是經過好一番訓練。

「菲利克斯——」瑞肯道夫本來想要解釋，剛開口，卻發現想要對面前這個小學二年級的男孩以文雅態度解釋什麼叫「吃醋」似乎有點難，「啊呀，這個真的很難跟你解釋清楚呢。總之，父親恐怕不會答應喔？不僅不會答應，也許還會說——」

「說『不許跟父親搶爸爸』？」

阿姆斯道爾夫終於忍不住，噴了一小口咖啡，當然，遭殃的不可能是自己敬愛的長官的兒子，而是他的軍褲。

「奧丁的鬍子！！」他咒罵一句，「艾米爾，我下午還有個會，這下慘了，得趕緊去洗褲子！菲利，下次才能陪你玩了喔。」

「阿姆斯道爾夫叔叔再見。」菲利克斯好奇地看著爸爸的副官先生狼狽逃跑的背影，他轉頭看看對自己更親的瑞肯道夫叔叔，「菲利說錯了話嗎？」

「沒有，菲利，你說的很對，也許父親會抱怨寶寶跟他搶爸爸呢。」

「為什麼？我也很想和父親一起睡呀，父親很香，菲利喜歡父親的味道多過爸爸的氣味呢。」

「菲利，你可以去試試看，但一定要讓閣下知道你也很喜歡他，好不好？午休時間快過了，你和海因里希回家吧？」

同樣有禮貌地和瑞肯道夫說再見之後，穿著私立小學漂亮校服的菲利克斯-米達麥亞離開軍官休息室，和就讀同一私立學校系統半日制社區學院，同時也是小男孩最親近的朋友和衛士的海因里希-朗貝茲去羅嚴塔爾衛士團上額外的體育課。

和上次親往父親辦公室「談判」不同，菲利克斯-米達麥亞似乎是明白別去親自面對父親工作時那嚇死人的威嚴，轉而寫了一份「申請書」。

「小傢伙寫了份申請書給我，你也看看吧。」在小休例行的電話傳情時間，羅嚴塔爾跟米達麥亞提了一句，「你今天在海尼森警察總部那邊談查封邪教的事，進度如何了？」

「喔？學校開始教小朋友寫應用文書？海尼森畢竟是同盟的首都星，特別調查組的工作效率和能力都出乎我的預料，很是能幹。」

米達麥亞既然這麼說了，羅嚴塔爾也不多問，等他回來之後在自家艦隊親自認定毫無監控可能的會議室裡商討如何避開同盟方獨立作業的可能。沒想到米達麥亞對此並不熱衷，反而告訴他這件事交給隱藏的梅爾卡茲艦隊就好，他們這組價格高昂的僱傭兵還是管好自己的屁股為上。

「你有經營生意的手腕，艦隊裡也有擅於計算軍需和營運的長才，如果同盟和帝國能在未來的十年內達成和平協議，我們這群人就要變成累贅最好送去恆星核心燒死了。」米達麥亞憂慮地拍拍桌子，「日後防務這塊我來負責，你拿出點時間來發展羅嚴塔爾礦務集團吧。」

「放心，但你覺得我們應該以什麼形式來運作這集團？現在的礦物集團可不是死掉的羅嚴塔爾老東西大權在握的企業，士兵們如果不能分享利益一定會軍心動搖，但我們的利潤一定得能支付艦船整備的高額支出，財政情況實在不樂觀。另外，士兵總是處於徵召狀態本身就不正常。」羅嚴塔爾長嘆一聲，向後仰倒在椅子靠背上，「別說這些了，都不是一時能解決的問題。嗯，說說看那小子的申請書。」

「你就不能老老實實叫他菲利？」米達麥亞抓起額髮拔了拔。

「小催命鬼一個，沒有給他丟去孤兒院就該謝我了。你是我的，誰也不給。他那申請書寫的——」

_ 《於聖誕夜與爸爸和父親同牀共枕的申請》 _

_ 致 敬 _ ~~_ 起 _ ~~ _ 啓者， _

_ 本人菲利克斯-米達麥亞，特此向一家之主奧斯卡-馮- _ ~~_ 蘿蔔 _ ~~ _ 羅嚴塔爾父親大人申請，於本年平安夜進入父親大人和沃夫岡-米達麥亞爸爸大人的臥室，同兩位一起共度甜蜜冬霄。 _

_ 父親大人的味道很香！申請人非常期待睡在父親和爸爸中間。 _

_ 申請人：菲利克斯-米達麥亞寶寶 _

_ 年月日 _

「明明我的名字還比較少字母，他就能給拼成『蘿蔔』塔爾！這是什麼！」羅嚴塔爾對着米達麥亞翻白眼，「明顯還是比較親你，明明你是我的啦。」

「你們倆都是老子的，不分大小，不準吃醋。決定了，小寶貝那天跟我們倆一起睡。」

「絕對不準讓他睡在我們倆中間，否則我就……我就……跳樓。」

原本打算說給菲利克斯丟下樓的羅嚴塔爾，看看米達麥亞的臉色，愣是說出了自己跳樓以抗議兒子「霸凌」父親的話，果不其然，他獲得了愛人萬年不變的經典評價——

「真有出息了，羅嚴塔爾你這大混蛋！」

就算再怎麼糾結，該來的還是會來，隨着日曆的日期往後跳躍，開始冬節假期的菲利克斯-米達麥亞待在家裏的時間變長了。然而，小男孩的學習並沒有因為學校放假就頃刻減少，幾日來，家庭教師帶着海因里希幫菲利克斯練習社交禮儀，足夠讓他應付冬節次日的活動和別有用心的提問。幾堂課下來，就算是非常努力的菲利寶寶，也癟着嘴，露出因為疲勞而有點想哭的樣子，脾氣也有點暴躁。

「寶寶想要和海因里希哥哥去玩，去全像動物園！不想上課，老師快點回家休息吧。」

有著幼兒心理學和兒童行為教育雙學位的教師看著寶寶不耐煩地說出這句話，無奈地笑笑，這可憐的孩子一直以來都默默承受著相當繁重的課業，如今鄰近冬節，確實該讓他享受幾天普通兒童的樂趣。想到這裡，他站起來和菲利克斯-米達麥亞同學道再見，接過寶寶準備的節日禮物，離開兩位元帥的宅子。

「菲利，你想看哪裡的全像動物園？」海因里希同樣心疼和喜愛這個心思細膩的小孩，只要在合理的範圍內，他從未拒絕過寶寶的請求。

「想看農場動物，亂跑的羊咩咩、牧羊犬、抓老鼠的貓咪和大南瓜！」

「農場的草叢裡也有蛇，還會有偷食物的小賊浣熊和獾喔？」

「我也喜歡呢！」菲利克斯露出甜絲絲的笑容，「快去看吧！」

他牽著哥哥的手，一起下樓，去他們的私人放映廳。

早在人類還未自由地於星際穿梭的時候，「動物園」這種充滿了禁錮和奴役的產物就已經隨著全像技術的發展被徹底摒棄了，人們開始在動物的自然栖息地修建動態捕捉裝置，讓人們可以在千里之外的放映廳安全地觀察野生動物行爲。菲利克斯喜歡的農場動物雖然使用同樣技術，卻是專門為學童和幼兒預先錄製的互動性更强的專用節目。

一邊用牧草逗羊咩和兔子，菲利克斯轉頭開心地問海因里希哥哥冬節打算如何度過。

「我？會去旅游。」

「哥哥路上要小心哦！」

「當然啦！菲利克斯乖，哥哥假期結束就回來陪你，不要擔心，這幾天和父親大人和爸爸大人好好相處哦？」

「嗯！我很乖啦，雖然不喜歡看到那些人……」

「我知道呀，這樣吧，等菲利長大，哥哥就和寶寶在冬節一起出去旅行，這樣，就不用看到他們嘍？」

菲利克斯-米達麥亞點點頭，連手中的牧草都隨著抖動起來，貪吃的羊咩沒有啃到草葉，不滿意地用腦袋頂頂小朋友的手，讓他格格地笑了起來。

大約下午三點半的時候，海因里希從自己佩戴的終端知道米達麥亞閣下和皮羅上將先到家，他跟寶寶道別，留下他獨自觀察偷東西的浣熊，上樓去迎接自己誓言效忠的對象之一。

「哎呀？你還沒收拾行李？」米達麥亞隨手將外衣遞給他，「快點，別耽誤了飛船，像你這般年紀的半大孩子最喜歡自己一個人出去玩，出門萬事小心，千萬別丟了證件。」

「閣下，現在還來得及。」海因里希格格笑著，「我這就出發，冬節快樂。」

看著海因里希-朗貝兹背著包離開的身影，米達麥亞不知爲何，從心頭升起一絲傷感。他跟皮羅確定艦隊保安事宜之後，也讓後者趕緊去找老朋友貝根格倫一起樂樂。兩位副官和兩位副將經常會結伴去娛樂場所，對他們因長久在身邊幫忙，缺少一般士兵享有的固定休息時間而無法發展親密關係這點，米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾都抱有相當的歉意。

下午五點，羅嚴塔爾也回家來，門廳的燈亮著，米達麥亞陪著寶寶在農場和動物們一起，副官們和長官最後聊幾句公務，結伴散去。看著門禁自動轉爲最高級別，羅嚴塔爾長出一口氣，換上在家穿的衣服，坐在沙發上看個人終端内的電子書，直到終端傳來米達麥亞的提醒——

下來看看兒子。

爲著免遭伴侶充滿愛意和力道的親密勸説，他擡起突然變得沉重的屁股，下樓看小東西兒。

剛推開放映室的門，小孩清脆的笑聲和撒嬌喊爸爸的聲音就刺進耳朵。

菲利克斯正被一頭憤怒的白鵝追著亂轉，白色的大鳥拍打著翅膀助力，用力邁著橙色的腿脚在農場的泥地上飛跑，伸直長脖子張開嘴巴，想要對著小男孩狠狠地掐上幾記。米達麥亞就坐在一邊，高喊著「菲利克斯，往右！快被追上了！」或者「哎呀呀，鵝嘴巴啄人可疼了！」

出身園藝師家庭，衣食無憂但並不富裕的小孩，從小到大不知有多少機會可以像這樣發瘋，從未享受過如此樂趣的羅嚴塔爾悄聲無息地坐在米達麥亞身邊，抓住他的手。

「被鵝啄？」

「疼死啦，我可是哭著回家的。」

「你也捨得。」

「男孩子，不，這種程度的運動，就連女孩也該好好鍛煉。能躲過鵝的嘴巴，想要抓住他就沒那麽容易。」

「日常生活積纍的技能嗎？」

「對啊，他那麽喜歡這些，以後就讓小羊、黃狗追他看看。」

最終，菲利克斯還是被鵝得了手，哇哇叫著抱著被狠狠掐了一口的胳膊喊「暫停」。

「來，菲利克斯。」米達麥亞輕輕甩開伴侶的手掌，他拍拍手，「咬疼了？」

「嗯嗚！好疼，火辣辣的，不過菲利沒事，爸爸！」小家夥滿頭汗水鑽進米達麥亞懷裏，開心地蹭著，「下次爸爸也來跟我一起被鵝鵝追！」

「好，下次爸爸也來。看，父親回來啦？」米達麥亞滿懷期待地看著兒子——這孩子不管是外表還是神情都很像羅嚴塔爾，看著他，米達麥亞總會產生看著幼童時候的愛人那種幸福的感覺。

小家夥嚇了一跳，抿抿嘴，乖乖從爸爸懷裏出來，走到羅嚴塔爾面前，好好說「歡迎父親回家」。

「嗯，真是好孩子。」羅嚴塔爾點點頭，臉上沒有一點笑容。

「父親，您也被鵝鵝啄過嗎？跟爸爸一樣被啄過嗎？」聽到父親的回答，菲利克斯急切而開心地追問。

羅嚴塔爾用他那對異色的眼睛看著菲利克斯，過了幾秒才回答：「沒有，我只被馬啃過腦袋。你見過的吧，馬兒在接觸到陌生的人類時會翻開嘴唇努力嗅聞⋯⋯老師有跟你講這個嗎？」

「沒有，我可以等到上課時問問老師。」

「這樣就好了，現在時間不早，我們回樓上去吧。」

菲利克斯點點頭，他跟所有動物說了再見，關掉全像設備，蹦蹦跳跳地牽著爸爸的手上樓去。羅嚴塔爾沒說話，默默跟在他們身後，不無感慨地想到，這樣規模的全像放映設備，在同盟那些資源缺乏的偏遠地區會給它叫做「互動式中心常識課堂」，一個管轄十幾所小學的標準行政區最多能配備三間，他兒子坐在家裡喜滋滋的三小時觀賞消耗的能源，已經抵得上海尼森這首都星的基層家庭一個月使費。

什麼時候得跟他講講才行。

羅嚴塔爾「家」的菜向來鄙視豪華誇張，也許羅嚴塔爾不願意承認，但這一度令貴族小姐們趨之若鶩的高雅飲食風格其實是他打心眼裡厭惡幼時在家裡陪著父母親戚享用不正常的母親列奧納拉要求的貴族風格的「宴會」的後果。這頓跨年飯，從形式上必須體面，這才讓餐室的桌上出現了罕見的新鮮海產、名貴的蘑菇和百合等不常見的蔬菜，菲利克斯-米達麥亞也有他的一小份海鮮和蘑菇——當然，絕對不能飲酒。

「真好吃！」被培養得不挑食、吃飯也不講話的寶寶在舔到第一口湯汁時忍不住小小聲讚美，漂亮的藍眼睛興奮地放著閃光。

「真是像你，對不對。」米達麥亞喝下一大口蘋果氣泡酒，在家裡過節的時候，他不喜歡拿著高腳杯品嚐搭配餐點的紅酒和白酒，低度如同汽水一樣的蘋果氣泡酒配上海鮮和蔬菜才有舒爽的感覺。

「哼，小傢伙兒沒吃過苦，總不是好事。」羅嚴塔爾仍然是沒什麼表情，他給自己選了海尼森寒溫帶出產的葡萄釀造的餐白酒，說酒的餘香會令他聯想到古樹厚實的樹幹。

「我們可以教他，一起。另外，你不是挺驕傲的嗎，嘴刁的傢伙。」

他們忘情地閒聊，說著夫夫間的蠢話，吃得也格外慢。菲利克斯看兩人似乎不想被打擾，吃完合宜份量的寶寶餐，端著盤子去廚房丟進洗碗機，跑去兒童房玩他的托托和貝貝——兩個以爸爸和父親的旗艦為原型設計的長條抱枕。他給托托綁了一條自己喜歡的玩偶蛇，給貝貝用自己喜愛的毯子裹起來：

「托托需要朋友陪玩，一定不可以獨自一個；貝貝是女生，怕冷要暖暖。」

為什麼萬聖節那個怪異的夢中的情況會和菲利克斯-米達麥亞對兩個抱枕的安排一樣？米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾都不迷信，也就不會多想。

最終雙璧那漫長的跨年正餐在一連串的吻當中宣告結束，羅嚴塔爾說先去洗澡，順便做一下情感建設以便兌現承諾，米達麥亞去寶寶房陪菲利玩一會兒，順便說說進父親臥室睡覺的規矩。

「菲利？」

「噓——」小傢伙在兒童房裡正忙著給他的朋友們安置睡舖，看到爸爸敲門，舉起食指放在嘴唇前，示意他小聲些，「小貝貝今天冷的厲害，已經睡了。托托帶朋友們去旁邊的寶寶沙發上過夜，這樣他會開心點，其他朋友有他保護也比較安心。」

果然，小貝貝躺在他的小床上，棉被蓋的嚴嚴實實，另外一艘旗艦抱枕就坐在寶寶沙發上，身邊是一條蛇、一個章魚、一個大黑豹和何拉斯——古代埃及的鷹形神。菲利克斯抱著原本給小貝貝的毯子，將這一大堆動物和托托蓋緊緊。

「菲利，去爸爸的大床上睡，你想睡哪邊？」米達麥亞只好坐在毛絨地毯上，這房間現在是玩具的臥室。

「睡爸爸和父親中間，父親香，爸爸暖和。」菲利跑來，圍著米達麥亞磨蹭著轉圈圈，「菲利想要離爸爸和父親一樣近，否則不公平。」

天啦，菲利克斯，也許你父親根本就不想要在這方面得到和爸爸同等的待遇呢？

「呐，菲利，爸爸一直都睡不好，如果平常的睡床上多了菲利，可能整夜都不能睡。睏倦時睡不著，是很難過的。」

「那⋯⋯菲利在我身邊睡，好不好？」

「可是——」小男孩癟癟嘴，明顯帶著哭腔哼了兩聲，最終點點頭。

「菲利可以自己洗澡吧？洗乾淨喔？」

「嗯，要洗乾乾淨淨，跟父親一樣滑溜溜香噴噴！」小男孩舉起肥嘟嘟的小拳頭，向爸爸保證。

真的是羅嚴塔爾的孩子啊！

米達麥亞這樣想著，靠著菲利的小矮桌在地毯上坐著。菲利克斯-米達麥亞顯然是懼怕生父，但他同時也對生父的翩翩風度，幾乎不用整理（這是胡扯，但對小孩來說就和魔法一樣）就整齊利落的儀容極為憧憬，羅嚴塔爾對待下屬疏遠有禮卻能「騙」得對方效忠的樣子，也藉著極有限的機會讓寶寶看了滿眼並且不自覺地模仿起來。而他自己那種擅於和人打交道的處世方式，反而因為目前的學習環境所限對小傢伙沒什麼參考價值。正想著，浴室裡哼哼唧唧的寶寶歌打斷了他的思考，「別的不學我，在這方面卻跟著你爸爸走歪喔？」米達麥亞搖頭。

小孩子洗澡難免愛玩水，菲利克斯整整玩了45分鐘才紅撲撲地出來，什麼也沒穿地到自己的小衣櫃前拿出內衣穿上，再套好印著小貝殼的睡袍，他拉著米達麥亞的手，央求爸爸給自己吹頭髮。

「以後要自己吹喔，不可以總是耍賴。」

「嗯。」小男孩嘟著嘴，「可是班上的小朋友，都是爸爸媽媽給吹頭髮，也經常讓寶寶去跟爸爸媽媽睡，父親大人和爸爸好忙，寶寶才想，可不可以在冬節⋯⋯」

「來，爸爸給你吹頭髮。」米達麥亞一陣心疼，給孩子攬在懷裡安慰，「但爸爸和父親平日很忙，只有假期才能陪你吹頭髮和睡覺喔。」

菲利克斯用蹭蹭表示同意，他不是個愛鬧的小孩，當然，如果原本就不該給他的東西，鬧也鬧不到。

米達麥亞帶著菲利克斯到他們的大臥室時，羅嚴塔爾已經洗漱完，穿著一套綠色的毛巾布睡衣靠在枕頭上讀書，米達麥亞讓菲利克斯好好在自己那邊，埋在被子裡玩或者看繪本都好，不可以吵到父親之後，自己便急匆匆地從抽屜裡抓出替換用內褲走進浴室。

擔心兒子不合時宜地找「父親大人」撒嬌讓羅嚴塔爾崩潰到發火，米達麥亞根本就是胡亂塗抹洗髮液亂撓他那滿頭蜜色的頭髮幾下，就草草地沖了水。身上也一樣，他喜歡的柑橘系的香皂不如浴液容易起泡，但疾風之狼實在顧不得很多，胡亂洗洗胸前、後背和下身，覺得沒什麼事就亂七八糟地弄乾淨身上套上內褲，刷刷牙走到床邊。迎接他的，是羅嚴塔爾父子倆共同的詫異眼神。

「米達麥亞這又不是要演習⋯⋯」

「爸爸一定是偷懶不想洗澡。」

幾乎從未如此同仇敵愾的父子一齊開口，難得激發了疾風之狼的逆反之心，他一邊對菲利克斯誇耀說爸爸洗澡又快又好，一邊隔著被子捶了羅嚴塔爾一拳，要他閉嘴。為了避免和伴侶互相揭短被抖摟出什麼早年在軍中洗澡時只洗脖子、腋下、股溝和腳的醜事，米達麥亞掀開被子，颼地鑽進溫暖被子的深處，舒服地噴一口氣，說菲利克斯如果想睏睏就鑽到自己臂彎裡。

「寶寶如果想再讀一會兒繪本也沒關係，但不要超過十點鐘。」

「好的，爸爸。」專注地看著宇宙烏賊和陸地長頸鹿做買賣的故事，菲利克斯點點頭。

沒想到，是羅嚴塔爾提醒菲利克斯應該睡覺，差五分鐘十點的時候，沈迷於自己閱讀的新派敘事詩的羅嚴塔爾出乎預料，從書本中拔出頭，喊了一聲「菲利」。

「父親大人。」

「該睡了，去個廁所就在你爸爸邊上好好睡，不許鬧花樣撒嬌，爸爸很累，懂嗎。」

「嗯。對不起，父親大人。」縮縮脖子的小男孩關掉電子書繪本，滑下床鋪出了門，又輕輕地跑回來，掀開被子，靠著已經打了好一會兒盹的米達麥亞躺下。

「父親大人，晚安安。」他小聲說。

房間的燈隨著這句話黯淡了一半，菲利克斯的聲音對臥室的系統不管用，這戲法是羅嚴塔爾手動操作的結果。

當奧斯卡-馮-羅嚴塔爾想要再度沈浸於敘事詩那優美的節律和離經叛道的情緒當中時，他突然感覺到床上另一端傳來了不安穩的躁動。扭頭一看，原來是米達麥亞旁邊那小小的、名為菲利克斯的鼓包，像一隻活躍的毛蟲一樣扭動，孩子腦袋的位置尤為活躍，伴隨著嗅嗅的聲音。

最終，蠕動停止了，嗅聞聲也停止了，羅嚴塔爾預料到這只不過是雷雨降臨之前那幾秒鐘的安靜而已。

「嘔——嘔嘔——」

小男孩的腦袋從被窩裡鑽出來，發出長串乾嘔的聲音，羅嚴塔爾看向兒子。

「嘔—爸爸的腋窩好臭——嘔嘔——好難聞的味道，毛毛好噁心！嗚嗚⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯⋯」

米達麥亞也被這異樣的聲音吵醒，他看著兒子皺成一團的小臉，舉起胳膊來自己聞聞。

「真是臭！」他跳下床，「是爸爸不好，爸爸這就去除毛，好好再洗一個澡！」

「嗯！要洗香香！和父親大人一樣香香！要不然，菲利就要霸佔爸爸的位置！」稚氣的童音追在米達麥亞身後，就連浴室的門都擋不住。

什麼！！！

隔著浴室的門，米達麥亞平地升起一股怒火，原本以為是羅嚴塔爾和菲利克斯搶自己，現在可到好，合著兒子是在跟自己搶他那眼珠子顏色不一樣的臭屁父親！

還有！那是什麼——那是什麼背景音！

羅嚴塔爾在笑，他關了電子書倒在床上，抱著米達麥亞的枕頭正得意地出聲大笑。

「噗噗噗⋯⋯嘿嘿⋯⋯嘿，哈哈哈⋯⋯噗嘻嘻嘻——」羅嚴塔爾意識到自己好久都沒這麼開心放縱的笑了，這種夾雜著出乎意料和得意情感的笑聲敲開了他壓抑已久的感情的大門，讓那些掛著「笑意」標籤的小東西噴湧而出，他白皙的臉有點充血而微紅，眼淚橫流，眼圈更是紅通通的。

要他費盡唇舌、用盡詭計才能勸說成功的「除腋毛」，竟然被兒子幾個乾嘔就輕鬆達成了目的。令他頗為不快的「和兒子搶愛人」的鬧劇，竟然是讓他做了「獎品」，成為米達麥亞和菲利克斯爭搶的中心，哈哈哈，疾風之狼米達麥亞，你也有今天！

就算是疾風之狼，在遭遇這種極端嘲諷之後，也不得不耐下性子，好好洗澡、除腋毛，剛才胡亂洗的戰鬥澡終於遭到了報應，等他從浴室出來，已經是二十分鐘之後的事。進入他眼睛的景象，是伴侶倒在床上，像個牛角麵包，繼續悶笑，他的兒子像個乖小狗一樣縮在旁邊，充滿艷羨地看著父親。

「好啦，我洗完了。」

「去嗅嗅爸爸，覺得夠香了我們再睡覺。」羅嚴塔爾噗嗤噗嗤地命令。

「好的，父親大人！」小孩子蹦起來老高，轉身衝向爸爸，「爸爸，菲利要聞聞！不夠香就要回去重洗！」

「喂，平常到底是誰對你比較親啊，小叛徒！」米達麥亞裝作生氣的樣子，鼓起腮幫，「哼哼，你個小矮子小豆丁，想要聞？那就自己跳起來聞爸爸的腋窩！」

他沒有彎腰，只是舉起兩條胳膊，露出除毛除得乾乾淨淨的腋下——

「來啊小子，自己搬凳子踩著聞！」

「爸爸壞啦，寶寶要聞聞才給爸爸睡覺呢！」

當夜，無論是不愛笑的父親，終於意識到自己不是家裡最矮的那個人的爸爸，還有立場不堅定的寶寶，當睡夢的精靈撫摸著三人的眼皮入睡時，能進入夢鄉的，一定只有充滿歡笑和幸福的好夢。

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
